


Saippuakuplia

by Televa



Series: Traagiset Pojat [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Hän ei ollut saanut nukuttua kunnolla moneen yöhön, vaan hiljaa hipsinyt nukkuvan tyttärensä huoneen ohi, napannut röökinkatkuisen viltin ja painunut ulos terassille tuijottamaan kesäyötä.





	Saippuakuplia

**Author's Note:**

> Mie en saa tästä rahaa, kunhan kiusaan poikia! Idean, ja nimen, sain Juha Tapion Saippuakuplat-biisistä, jota rakastan koko sydämeni pohjasta. Tämmönen hieman nopeasti kirjoitettu angstiraapale.

Aamuyö oli vihdoin hiljainen, eikä myrskytuuli taittanut enää puunlatvoja maata kohti. Auringonvalo sai aamukasteen kimmeltämään jalokivien lailla, ja nurmikon vehreys vain korosti sitä rauhaista kauneutta. Edelliskesänä kunnostettu puinen puutarhakeinu tiputti hiljakseen vesipisaroita katoksestaan, ja jossain horisontista kuului läheisten junanraiteiden kolina, kun yksi yömatkalaisia täynnä oleva juna kiiti kohti auringonnousua. Lähimetsästä kaikui käen kukuntaa, ja kaikkialla oli rauha.

 

Mutta ei Lehdon sydämessä.

 

Kesäkuun lopun pitäisi olla yhtä juhlaa, kun ympäri valtakuntaa oli festareita ennen ja jälkeen juhannuksen ja sen aikana. Joku toinen vuosi, silloin joskus ennen, hän olisi ollut jopa innoissaan, olisi kolunnut kaikki keikkapaikat ja riehunut lempiartistiensa keikoilla eturivissä. Helvetti, vielä viime vuonna hän oli itsekin ollut lavoilla soittamassa, takonut rumpuja kuin viimeistä päivää ja purkanut kaiken nuoruutensa vihan kahteen rumpukapulaan.

 

Mutta ei enää.

 

Kahvikuppi Lehdon edessä oli tyhjä, kylmentynyt monta tuntia sitten. Hän ei ollut saanut nukuttua kunnolla moneen yöhön, vaan hiljaa hipsinyt nukkuvan tyttärensä huoneen ohi, napannut röökinkatkuisen viltin ja painunut ulos terassille tuijottamaan kesäyötä. Vielä viime syksyyn asti kesäyöt olivat olleet maagisia, aikoja jolloin aika pysähtyi ja kaikki oli rauhallista. Lehto muisti kaikki ne kerrat, kun he olivat Riston kanssa tehneet tutkimusretkiä lähimetsään ja vain maanneet kalliolla yöttömän yön taivasta tuijottaen. Olihan sillä samaisella kalliolla Risto häntä silloin kosinutkin, kaikki ne vuodet sitten, ja he olivat olleet onnellisia.

 

Mutta ei enää.

 

Lehto silmäili kahvikupin vieressä olevia saippuakuplaputeleita, jotka pikkuneiti Sara Vilhelmiina Riitaoja oli väen vängällä halunnut ostaa kyläkaupasta edellispäivänä. Lehto oli pienen ohikiitävän hetken vihannut sitä lapsen viattomuutta, jolla hänen tyttärensä oli selittänyt miksi juuri saippuakuplia eikä vaikkapa suklaata, mutta millainen isä hän olisi jos hän ei olisi heltynyt pyyntöön. Hän tarttui vihreään muoviputkiloon, jonka kylki oli yhä tahmea sille valuneesta saippuavedestä. Lehto avasi sen ja puhalsi varovasti ilmaan paljon pieniä kuplia, jotka lähtivät heti nousemaan kohti taivaankantta. Nouseva aurinko tarttui kuplien reunaan.

 

Lehto sulki silmänsä ja hengitti hitaasti viileää yöilmaa.

 

Ehkä isyyden pehmentämänä ja lapselta uudelleenopitun viattomuuden takia Lehto halusi toivoa ja uskoa, että nuo kevyet kuplat nousisivat ylös Ristolle asti.


End file.
